


It Turned Out To Be A Book About Elephants

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Those Things Domestic [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Adopted Children, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, sleepy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lysander wants is a cute family moment under some mistletoe. He probably should have waited later in the day to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Turned Out To Be A Book About Elephants

Christmas morning rolled in cool and breezy to Soorts-Hossegor. The sun came up over the town amidst wispy clouds, painting pinks and golds over the buildings and leaving a strip of darkness down where the ocean met the sky. Lysander could see the last of night dancing away on the waves as he got up for the day. Castiel was still sleeping, stomach down and naked, by the time Lysander slipped out of the bedroom. He’d be asleep a while yet, and Lysander figured he had time to make some coffee and a quick breakfast before his husband came padding out of their room to get their son for his first Christmas with them.

One of the best things his mother had forced upon them when they moved back from Paris was ready-to-bake croissants. It didn’t replace the fresh from the bakery ones that he and Castiel had grown accustomed to, but they were enough to kill a craving for hot baked goods to dip in their coffee. Besides, Angelique hated everything they’d ever set out for breakfast accept cold coffee and warm croissants.

It took him a little while, but Lysander got coffee, croissants and some yogurt parfaits on the table before setting up the last thing on his checklist.

Candy had gotten them an ornament of mistletoe to hang up. Castiel, stating clearly that he thought it was dumb, had refused to put it up. But it was Christmas. Maybe there would be a miracle.

Putting the mistletoe in the doorway that lead from back of the apartment where the bedrooms and bathroom were to the front, Lysander smiled. This would be cute, or at least he thought so. Castiel would come out, with Angelique on his hip, and stop under the ornament. He’d bitch or say something nasty, but Lysander would pout and bat his eyes and Castiel would break and brush a kiss across his lips. It would be perfect.

As he was surveying his ornament hanging skills, Lysander saw Castiel glide from their room to Angelique’s. Castiel was moving slowly; he was probably still half asleep. At least he’d put on pants. Lysander went to the living room, grabbed a book ad returned to the doorway. Opening the book, he did his best to relax and look unfazed.

Castiel approached, leaving Angelique’s room with the child on his hip. Angelique looked at Lysander, his mismatched eyes catching his parent’s. The child frowned, looked up, smiled, and looked down. Lysander nodded and tried to hide his own smile. As Castiel slowly made the last few feet, Lysander prepared for a comment about the mistletoe. If their seven-year-old had seen it, Castiel had too.

The man looked at him for a moment, then looked away and muttered:

“Your book’s upside-down, Lys.”

“It’s my book, Papa,” Angelique added. “It’s the one about the elephants.”

“That’s good,” Castiel responded automatically and trudged on towards the kitchen without slowing or speeding up. He wasn’t awake, not really. He probably won’t remember this once he got some coffee in him.

Lysander sighed and shut the book. It was Angelique’s story book told about magical elephants. He needed some coffee, and simply followed his family into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:
> 
> http://therimmerboys.tumblr.com/post/147104068902/hydrasperfectweapon-which-half-of-your-otp


End file.
